Insatiable Need
by jaspersvalentine
Summary: Renee and Phil have passed away forcing Bella to move to Forks with her dad and brother. What happens when a guy she meets tries to fix her, makes her feel complete, and claims to love her? Will she embrace him or run away? Cannon pairings. All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my new story. As with the other one I have no clue what is going to happen. I write it as I feel it. I figured since I am going on break soon I could start this. I have had this idea for a while, but have no clue where it is going or what will happen. **

**Give me like four chapters and if you don't like it tell me.**

**I just went back and fixed this. There was some miss spellings and a couple of details were a little off... I hope it reads better now. I am going to try and re-read these things several times before posting for now on. Thanks for working with me!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? My mom was really gone? I didn't get how this was possible. I was sixteen and basically an orphan. I mean okay my dad was still alive, but I wasn't really ready to see him. My mom... left, about a week ago. I couldn't even think about what had happened.

I had just finished packing up the house and my flight was leaving in a few hours. The taxi would be here in about two hours. I live, well lived, in Phoenix with my mom and her new husband Phil. My mom and I had lived here for a good ten years. I hadn't seen my dad in about four years. I hated going to Forks to visit. Everyone acted like they knew you. It was really annoying. I talked to him on the phone every couple of months, but that was it.

Now that my mom was gone I had no where else to go. I wanted to stay here by myself, I mean I may only by 16, but I already take care of myself, and I had also taken care of my mom for as long as I could remember. I had been the adult and it was like she was my daughter. I protected her as best I could. _You didn't do a great job._ Stupid brain wouldn't shut off long enough to just let me forget.

I had no clue what Charlie, my dad, would think of me. I mean I'm a good kid, don't get me wrong. I take honor classes and pass with flying colors, and I rarely go to parties or anything along those lines. It's just my freedom of expression. Noting serious just a few tattoos and a few piercings. I mean most teenagers do that right? I got things that reflected me and were dear to me.

Renee, my mom, was very lenient about it. She took me whenever I wanted to get something new. It started with a couple of extra ear piercing; I had really wanted my cartilage done. It's actually kind of funny, I hate blood and needles, yet I loved getting pierced. Eventually I moved on to tattoos. I had a rule though; I had to want it for at least six months before I would get it. I mean it is permanent and all. Renee could care less, she was happy I was happy, everyone _was_ happy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a honk of a horn. I looked out the window and saw the taxi. The driver got out to help with bags. I went outside and locked the door. I couldn't take everything with me, but I packed everything into boxes and covered the furniture with sheets. This was going to be my home someday, but I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to live here. Too many memories. For now it was goodbye and I would be back once I was old enough and could deal with everything properly. At least that's what my dad told me.

Once I got to the airport, the cab driver got me one of those carts and loaded my four bags on it. I also had two carry-ons, but I got those. I had about an hour before my flight left. After I paid the cabbie, I checked my luggage, went through security with only a minor glitch I forgot to take off my bracelet, and then I sat at my terminal and waited while listening to my I-pod. Once the plane was in the air and they said it was alright to turn on our electronics I put my ear buds in. A very familiar song by Evanescence came on.

_I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)_  
_I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal._

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

_Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me ?_

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming._  
_  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?_

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

_(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to die!)_

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

_My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide._

I awoke to a stewardess shaking me. I guess I had fallen asleep, we were about to land and she asked me to sit my seat back up. I nodded quickly and complied. Once I got off of my plane I walked to baggage claim. It had been so long since I had seen my dad I didn't know if he would recognize me. I had the same color hair, but right now instead of just being chocolate brown I had some hot pink highlights in it as well.

I was looking for my big brother Emmett. He was only a year older than me and we didn't really talk. I had seen him a few years back when he came to visit, but that was before my piercings and tattoos. I figured I would recognize him better since I had seen him more recently. All of a sudden I felt really nervous.

I was wearing a tank top, since it was summer and slightly warmer here than usual. I wanted to take advantage of the warmth while I could. I could see out the windows that it was unusually sunny. I could almost feel the rays of heat. But the problem was that two of my tattoos and all of my piercing were showing.

My snake bites on my bottom lip, my ears of course I have piercing all the way up both ears, my nose, and my belly button. Then for my tattoos I have vampire fangs, not the crappy tribal ones, but some actual fangs that kind of looked like the Halloween ones, on my left hip bone. My low riding jeans were working well with my tank to show that one off. And then on my right shoulder blade I had the words: _Gone but not forgotten. _Yeah they were going to freak. I mean my dad was a cop, well, the police chief.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gruff voice. I had been just standing there looking out the doors. "Bella, is that you?" I looked up to see my big brother with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Emmett, what's cracking?" He scrunched up his face like he had smelt something bad. I looked around him searching for my dad. "Where's Charlie?"

He stepped closer to take the cart with my bags. "He's in the cruiser." I hated that fucking car.

"Seriously Em, You let him bring the fucking cruiser to pick me up?" I laughed, but he didn't respond. "Okay well I guess lets go…" He grabbed my arm when I tried to move by.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry its just I didn't expect you to look this different. I mean I saw you like three years ago and you didn't have all of this," he waved his hand over my body, "going on back then." I laughed, I knew he was trying to be serious, but it was still funny to me. Even though we got along for the most part when we saw each other, there was always an unspoken distance between us. This distance was caused by my parents divorce ten years ago; I chose mom and he chose dad. That's just how it went. We couldnt change the past now, so we always tried to keep the peace.

"Well, lets see. First off I was thirteen back then, and although I don't have many now I have more curves than back then. I'm a young woman Em." He gave me a pointed look at my mouth, which made me laugh more. "Okay, yeah I have piercing and tattoos, mom let me, and it expresses myself. You know you still love me." I gave him my best puppy-dog face.

He smiled and put an arm around me, "come on lets go. There is a party waiting for you at the house." We were still walking towards the cruiser, but I froze.

"Did you say a party?" He nodded his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I may not see them much, but they both knew how much I absolutely loath parties.

"Look, I know you hate parties, but my friends sister wanted to make you feel welcome. They live right next to us and you will be seeing a lot of them. I would say you'll like her, but I'm not quite sure. She's a little energetic." I laughed thinking of my mom. I didn't catch myself it was too late.

"Mom was energetic too-" We both stopped walking. Dad and Em didn't come to the funeral because it was set up so fast by Phill's sister. Our mom was a taboo subject. Quickly becoming worse it seemed.

"Sorry" I whispered. He opened the door for me and I slowly climbed in while he went to put the bags in the trunk. My dad turned around in his seat. "Hey kiddo-" He stopped abruptly and took in my appearance. "You look… different." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Thanks dad. Don't worry I know your rules, I wont be getting anymore while I live with you. I just need you to be okay with what I already have, deal?" At that moment Emmett jumped in the passenger seat. I could tell my dad was still thinking about it as we drove off towards Forks.

"Okay Bells. Its fine I'm sure I'll get use to it right?" He tried to put a smile on his face, but it was all wrong. This made me laugh to myself.

"Sure dad."

* * *

**The song is Tourniquet by Evanescence. ****I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Its short, but I'm pressed for time right now. During my break I hope to bring you lots of long chapters. I will be doing nothing but sitting in front of a computer five days a week at work anyways so it should be good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is the new chapter two for this story.. I just really didn't like the first one I did. So here it is... Sorry it isn't before Christmas, but close enough right? Merry Christmas all and Happy New Year. It will be a while before I update again. I'm going to try and work out a couple of chapters before I post so that I know where exactly this is going!**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Check out my other story When Love is Unwanted!**

**Read and review please! Thanks again.  
**

We were almost to the house and it had been very quiet in the car the whole time. The only sounds were the blinker and the radio which was playing some sort of country music that I didn't quite understand. So I was very surprised when I was brought out of my musings by Emmett speaking to me.

"So Bells, I know you hate being the center of attention and all, but I told my friends you were coming and they wanted to meet you. They set up a small party for you. It's just going to be us and them, so in total about …. seven or eight people, nothing too big. Can you please just be nice?" I laughed. For one thing I couldn't believe he was asking me to be nice, I knew he hadn't seen me in a while but seriously? Maybe it was the piercings and tattoos; at least that's the only thing I could think of. Also I knew I was willing to put up with some attention if it meant getting back my brother.

"Yeah sure, as long as I don't have to stay too long. I'm kind of tired. What time do we have to be there?" We were just turning onto our street. I couldn't see our house yet though.

"Well since they live next door and they said it would all be set up before we got there…they will probably be waiting as soon as we get out of the car. Watch out for Alice she's the short pixie looking thing, she's all energy." He laughed at his own joke, while I got scared. I just nodded my head.

I wasn't actually in the mood for energy and parties. I was trying to be a little upbeat, but that was mostly for Charlie. I didn't want for him to think I was a depressed teenage girl, at least not on the first day. I was too afraid he would send me away.

We were pulling up and sure enough there were five people out on the front lawn. There was a caramel haired woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, I'm sure that was the mom. There were four teenagers around my age. There was a blond girl who looked like she might have better things to do. There was also a blond boy who was looking nervously at the pixie looking girl who was jumping up and down on the front lawn. His eyes were the same color as the blond girls, a really deep blue; they definitely looked related.

Then there was a bronze haired boy who looked out of place. I couldn't see his eyes, but I was sure they held a tormented soul. He screamed "save me." He had on a tight black t-shirt with some black pants, and worn out black chucks to match. As we came to a stop in our driveway I got a closer look at him. He had tattoos on both lower parts of his arms. Perfectly sexy. They were bright red flames, as though there was fire climbing up his arms.

They all looked at the car like they were trying to get a better look at a caged animal. I wasn't ready to get out I knew what their response would be to me and for some reason I kind of wanted to be accepted. At the same time I didn't want to change who I was. But it was too late Emmett had come to my door and opened it. He had on a tight black t-shirt with some black pants, and worn out black chucks to match.

I tried to move away from the door, I felt like I was going to my death. Maybe it was too soon for human interaction. "Come on Bells, the sooner you get out the sooner you can go home and rest." I hated how he treated me like a little kid although to be fair I was being a little kid. I held up a finger to ask for a moment. He nodded once and then walked over to the group on the lawn. Charlie had already gone into our house with my bags.

I could do this. I would put on my hard act and just act like they didn't faze me, that way I couldn't get hurt. I stepped out and I knew they wouldn't be able to see my tattoos or anything yet. It was actually warm out so I took off my sweater as I walked. As I got up to them I noticed how good they were at masking their feelings, but I saw it. Although it was minute I could pin point the exact second when they decided I wasn't what they were expecting. For Alice she stopped bouncing, but recovered quickly with a big smile. For the blond one it was a slight fall of her face, which she abruptly turned back to indifference.

"Everyone this is my sister Bella. Bella, this is Alice , Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward." I nodded as he said this, but my eyes were focused on Edwards tattoos. On one arm in the flames there was a very classical printed E. My eyes roamed his body unabashed and then they locked with Edwards and I wasn't sure what I saw there, if it was understanding or maybe it was just uncertainty. It had been way too long since I had looked someone in the eyes. "Well let's go inside children." Both our heads snapped towards his mother. Esme ushered us all inside and I was just counting down for this to be over.

* * *

So far all I had done was nod my head. They were asking simple questions. Things they probably already knew from Emmett, but they wanted to confirm. Things like 'so you're sixteen?' I wanted to laugh at this seemingly mundane day. I wanted to go write and loose myself in another life. But none of that was possible.

For the most part after the basic introductions I hadn't seen the bronze haired boy named Edward. He had run up the stairs as soon as we all walked in. But now, right as I was thinking about going home, he walks down stairs, grabs a drink and sits in the sofa across from the one I was occupying with Rose and Emmett. Edward had joined Alice and Jasper.

I was staring at the floor when I hear my name. "So Bella when was the last time you were hear? In Forks I mean" When I looked up I was surprised to see Edward's eyebrows quirked up. I looked to Emmett who was looking like he was about ready to jump Edward. That made me actually laugh out loud a little and everyone focused their attention on me.

They probably thought I was insane since I hadn't made a noise since I got here. I decided I would answer his question I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted him to know everything about me. "Well, I guess it was probably about four years ago?" It was more of a question then an answer. I knew I had seen my dad four years ago; I just really had no idea where that had been at. He nodded once and everyone just stared at me.

"So what what's up with the fangs?" Lots of people were always curious about that one. No one ever really understood. It wasn't that complicated, it's just people figured I was Goth or something because of it. I decided I would answer truthfully. I wanted to make Em happy and get along with his friends, but at the same time I wanted them to know the real me.

"Its eternal life; if I could choose one thing it would be to have eternal life. That's what the tattoo represents for me because vampires have eternal life." I smiled to myself, satisfied with my answer. Everyone was looking back and forth between me and him. He smiled a crooked smile that made my insides melt; I felt as though I was about to melt into a puddle of nothingness.

Still no one else spoke, they all just watched us. They were all probably shocked that I could speak, well except for Emmett, but even he was probably shocked that I would speak to someone I had only met about an hour ago. I was usually very reserved, but for some reason I felt as though I could open up to Edward; like he would listen and understand me. Like he would never judge me.

"So do you have anymore?" He asked with a glint in his eyes and eyebrows raised.

I smiled slightly thinking of where he might be going with this. "Yeah a couple, I can't get anymore until I'm out of my dad's house, but I plan on getting more lately maybe even a sleeve." His grin widened. But he just nodded slightly. I was surprised that he didn't ask anything else. He just sat there and everyone else was in so much shock that I had spoken that they seemed to forgotten how to speak.

"So, Alice , I was wondering if you could go shopping with me." I was just trying to break the silence get everyone over the shock of my voice. I instantly regretted it though when I saw the glint in her eye. Of course I would have to ask the girl who gets a glint in her eye when shopping is mention. I couldn't have asked someone who would say 'yeah cool, we should?'. What was my problem?

Then she started bouncing and talking a mile a minute. "Yeah that would be great. I know the perfect stores and well have so much fun. Well have to start soon though because school starts in a month and we are going to need all the time we can get!" She was way too excited for me which made me grimace. She must have notice because she immediately started to back track what she had been saying before.

"Of course we wont go until your ready, and you can pick some stores as well. Well only stay till your tired?" Now she sounded pleading and I felt bad about my reaction.

"Its fine, Alice , I'm good. I really don't mind shopping, just don't make me buy things I will never wear and well get along great. Ok?" I faked my best smile. She just nodded.

"Of course not, I would never do that." Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all started shaking their heads and silently laughing. I knew that was a bad sign, but what could I do? I needed someone to shop with. I would just have to allow it for now. After that conversation flowed and I even found myself enjoying it. Just a little bit though.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long... although I did say I wouldn't update until after the new year! I've been sick with the flu... not swine flu, just the plain old flu! So yeah... here is something for this story.... I am going to be posting on a regular basis again for both stories starting on Monday, but I'm not sure how long that will last because school will be starting up again...**

**I'll post regularly until my workload gets unbearable! Until then I am going to be writing like crazy so that hopefully once the workload is unbearable I'll have enough to get by posting once a week until the end of the semester... Thanks for being so patient**

**Please Read and review... I only have two reviews and I am kinda sad about that... no punishment for not reviewing, just when I have some kind of feedback I think the story comes out better because I get more motivated to make you guys happy! (Just saying :) )**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

What the hell was wrong with me? Who was this girl to make me feel this way? I had never felt this way in my life. It was like an absolute pull towards her that I couldn't fight; I had just met her hadn't I? I'm up in my room right now, but I feel like I should be down there with her. I tugged on my hair for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. I just needed to get down to her.

I was at my bedroom door with my hand on the handle. I shook my head to clear it slightly. What the fuck was I thinking? I didn't act like this for girls. This wasn't me. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my sketchpad once again. I wasn't going to cave or give in. I started to draw without really thinking about it just like always. When I was putting the finishing touches on the picture I realized what it was. It was eyes.

Not just any eyes; they were her eyes. They were beautiful, deep, with an underlying current of hope. Most people wouldn't see hope in those beautiful doe eyes, but when I looked into them on my front lawn I saw the longing for understanding and the hope. Hope for what I wasn't sure.

I sighed and decided I could just go check it out. I mean I was supposed to be down there anyways. She was like a mystery. She seemed so different from Emmett; I supposed that could be attributed to the fact that she grew up with her mom while he grew up with Charlie. That was a complex in itself. Was she like this before her mom dies? Or did she go and get tattoos in-between her moms death and coming here?

I have no idea why that was important to me, but I felt like I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. As I rounded the hall and started down the steps I could feel the tightening in my chest loosen slowly. I saw her as I hit the bottom step and I wasn't sure if it was a figment of my imagination, but she looked as though she relaxed slightly. She almost looked relieved. I grabbed a drink and sat across from her, Rose, and Emmett.

I was now sitting next to Alice who had Jasper on her other side. Bella was just staring at the floor intently while Emmett and Jasper blabbed on about some video game they were currently into. Alice lightly slapped Jasper's arm just enough so that he would feel it, but not enough so that it would catch Bella's eye. She then proceeded to give him a pointed look; as though it was his job to get Bella to open up. I decided to take that time to get some of my questions in.

Right as Jasper opened his mouth to say something I stepped in before he could get a word edge wise. "So Bella when was the last time you were hear? In Forks I mean" I felt like an idiot. I had no idea where that question came from, but she didn't seem upset by it or anything. She looked to Emmett first who looked like he was going to jump me. I think he knew I was slightly interested in his sister because usually I don't even bother asking girls their name. I just ask them where they want to meet up later.

She laughed out loud at Emmett's look I suspect. Everyone seemed to think she was crazy, but it just made me more interested. She looked as though she was trying to make up her mind for a minute. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard before. "Well, I guess it was probably about four years ago?" It was like bells to my ears. It took me a minute to recover but I nodded once and then looked at my sister. Everyone was just staring at Bella. I guess they hadn't heard her talk yet either. Well except for Emmett of course I'm sure. I decided to continue with my questioning since no one else was talking.

I started with one of the things that I was most curious about at the moment. "So what what's up with the fangs?" She looked like she got this question a lot. It didn't seem to surprise her at all. It looked like a Goth symbol, but I knew better. It was just like my flames; everyone always assumed I was a pyromaniac or something, but they were always wrong of course. Again she seemed as though she was debating whether or not she would answer.

"Its eternal life; if I could choose one thing it would be to have eternal life. That's what the tattoo represents for me because vampires have eternal life." She smiled to herself as though she were pleased by her answer. This made me smile because she was just so interesting. Yet at the same time she seemed so open. It didn't seem as though she was like this with everyone though because everyone was just watching our exchange. It was as though they thought if they were to speak she would clam up and go back into her shell.

I didn't care what her reason was for not speaking so openly for the others. As long as she never tried to hide anything from me I would be a happy man. For some reason, unknown to myself, I felt as though she was the most amazing woman on the Earth. Then because my curiosity got the best of me I had to know if she had more. So I asked the only way I knew how. "So do you have anymore?" I raised my eyebrows as a challenge. It was my way of asking her if I could get to know her better; if she would open up completely to me.

She smiled slightly as though she knew what I was asking. She looked as though she were the type of person to take the challenge. I wanted to solve her mystery and put her back together if needed. I knew she had had some hard times and I wanted to be the one she came to for some reason. I knew I had just met her, but I didn't want to be away from her.

"Yeah a couple, I can't get anymore until I'm out of my dad's house, but I plan on getting more later maybe even a sleeve." My grin widened; tatted girls were hot. I think she knew this too. I nodded slightly and decided I would save more questions for later. I didn't want to push Emmett too much, or he might decide to kill me in my sleep. I knew how much he cared for her and in this moment I could respect her. I may not know her yet, but I will, and I know that she will be the most important person in my life.

It had been quiet and then she spoke to my sister. It seemed as though she was uncomfortable with the silence that had fallen over us all. "So, Alice , I was wondering if you could go shopping with me." Alice being Alice got that glint in her eyes that only shopping brings and I instantly felt bad for Bella.

Then she started bouncing and talking a mile a minute. "Yeah that would be great. I know the perfect stores and well have so much fun. Well have to start soon though because school starts in a month and we are going to need all the time we can get!" I think she was way too excited for Bella, because Bella began to look like she might have a cardiac arrest. Alice must have notice because she immediately started to back track what she had been saying before.

"Of course we won't go until your ready, and you can pick some stores as well. Well only stay till you're tired?" Now she sounded pleading, but I knew she just didn't want to scare Bella off with her enthusiastic shopping trips. Alice could be at the Mall for six hours and still not have enough clothes. It was really disturbing to be truthful.

"Its fine, Alice , I'm good. I really don't mind shopping; just don't make me buy things I will never wear and well get along great. Ok?" Bella smiled as she said this, but even I could tell it was fake. It was definitely a cover to not make Alice feel bad. Alice just nodded.

"Of course, I would never do that." Jasper, Emmett, and I all started shaking our heads and silently laughing. Alice was definitely lying, she would be nice about it, but she could con someone into buying a giraffe saying that they "will definitely wear it". She was relentless in this area. Thankfully though after that conversation flowed and I even found myself enjoying it. Everything from school to the beach was discussed and for once I felt as though it would be okay.

* * *

BPOV

I had just gotten back to my room for the night and was putting away a couple of thins from my bag when I heard a song that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing to.

_I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown_

_You make your way in  
I resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more_

_Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long_

_You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more_

_The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more_

_More  
More  
More  
More, more_

I was dancing around the room and I even jumped up on the bed with my brush in my hand singing into it like it was a mic.

When the song ended I flopped back onto my bed, with a huff, falling on my back.

Right before the next song started my dad hit the ceiling from down stairs yelling up to me. "Turn it down some Bells. The neighbors are going to call!" I laughed a bit but relented. I reached over to my nightstand and turned it down slightly. Then another great song started playing, but I figured I should probably put some more things away instead of messing around.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

Then there was a scratching noise on my window. I just attributed it to the wind and the tree that was right up against the house. Then it happened a second time and I figured I should at least get up and lock it to be on the safe side. When I got to the window though I screamed at the top of my lungs at what I saw.

I quickly covered my mouth though in an attempt to silence my scream, but I could already hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I opened the window, thankful that my door had a lock on it so I could come up with some excuse without having to open the door. Once the window was open Edward cam through into my room like it was the most normal thing. He just stood there grinning at me.

As the banging on my door began he put his finger up to his mouth as to tell me to stay quiet and went to my closet and closed the door. Then I heard Emmett start yelling and I realized he probably though I was murdered or something.

"Bella! I'm bout to knock down this door. What the hell is going on in there?!" I ran over to the door and threw it open. I gawked at Emmett with his steel baseball bat ready to attack.

"Everything's fine Em. It was a spider; it was on the window sill, I used my shoe to get it back outside." He looked at the window and then back at me. Then he lowered the bat, walked to the window, and shut and locked it.

"You shouldn't have your window open, the heats on and the spiders come in to stay warm. Next time don't scream like your about to die ok?" I smiled and nodded attentively while ushering him back out of my room. "Night Bells." I waved to him before I shut my door and locked it again.

I turned around to see Edward coming out of my closet trying to stifle his laughter. "A spider Bella, really?" He threw him self down on my bed and rested his converse clad feet on the end of my bed like it was an everyday occurrence. I glared at him and made my way over to the bed pushing him off and down onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing crawling into my window?" He just stood up and sat back down on my bed like nothing had transpired.

"Wow I knew you would be flustered, you know having a boy in your room and all, but to actually resort to violence? I'm disappointed." I must have looked incredulous, but he just say there and chuckled under his breath.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out between my clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to see you. We barely got to talk with everyone around earlier, so I figured I could come over and we could chat some. What's got you so angry anyways?" I laughed a humorless laugh and sat down next to him on the bed rolling my eyes at him before I responded.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe it's the fact that my creepy next door neighbor was on the tree outside my window for god only knows how long, watching my sing and dance. Then said neighbor decided to scare the crap out of me by knocking on my window in the most creepy manner possible." By the time I was done with my little rant he was snickering again which made me laugh in turn at the insanity of it all. Imagine, me Bella Swan has a boy climbing in her window at eleven pm at night. Who would have guessed?

"Sorry I would have called, but I didn't know your number. I also knew that if I would have called your house phone and asked to speak to you Emmett would have freaked out." I quirked an eyebrow I didn't exactly get it. I was pretty sure they were friends, so why would Emmett have a problem with him.

I think he understood my questioning glance because he began shaking his head while he started to explain his previous statement. "Don't get me wrong I'm pretty close with Emmett. I mean we always hang out you know, but you're his little sister; I on the other hand am the slacker artist who happens to occasionally smoke pot." My mood picked up slightly at that.

"No way. You got some on you?"

* * *

**A/N I know I know... no they are not druggies even though Edward probably feels as though he is... its just a teen thing...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I know it isn't Monday and sorry for that, work was crazy yesterday... Anyways here's the chapter, thank you to everyone for previous reviews.**

**Let me know how you like this.. is it a good direction, should I change some things?**

**Thanks again! And like always please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.... except Bella's tattoo!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. Although he seemed to not believe me he pulled out a small baggie and produced a joint. I took it from his hand and went to my desk to get my lighter. I went to the window and cracked it open while squatting enough so the majority of the smoke would go out.

I then proceeded to light it and take a deep drag off of it. It had been so long since I had felt that familiar burn. Then I heard quick footsteps and I turned quickly thinking maybe I had forgotten to lock my door, but it was Edward coming towards me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered, yelled at me while grabbing the joint out of my hand and quickly pressing it against the windowsill to distinguish it.

"Hey!" I almost forgot to muffle my speech slightly so that my brother or Charlie wouldn't hear me.

"What are you thinking? Lighting up in your dad's house? While he's home none the less." I got the distinct impression that he wasn't a rebel at all.

"Well you handed it to me." I said while flaring my hands up in the air and starting back towards my bed. I sat down and decided to look up at him. Our eyes locked and I was immediately confused. He was looking at me like I had grown a second head or was howling at the moon in delight. "What?"

He shook his head slightly and laughed humorlessly. "I just didn't think that you'd actually do it… I guess… I just thought you know… Chief's daughter trying to be cool. I didn't think you'd actually light up in his house of all things." During his little speech or whatever it was I ended up looking down at my feet. I did fell kind of bad for trying to light up in Charlie's house. I would have never done that before with my mom.

When he stopped I looked up at him again. He was smirking… actually smirking. "I didn't know you would care about respecting adults. You didn't seem like the type, but I'll keep that in mine. So what are you doing here again?"

He laughed yet again, this time with humor. "Well first of all, I usually don't care, but he's the chief, and if he finds out I gave his daughter a joint he will throw me in jail. Second of all I told you I wanted a little more time to get to know you. You seem cool."

I didn't get it at all. Why the hell would he be here, sneaking into my room, this late at night, when I would probably end up going over to his house everyday because of Emmett. "Well I was just about to go to sleep, so if you don't mine." I looked pointedly at the window. Edward glanced at it and then back at me.

"Okay. Can I just ask you a question?" I nodded my head; anything to get him out of my room right now. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" I chuckled.

"Well since I'll most likely be at your house often due to my brother I guess it would only make sense that we hang out right?" He nodded his head this time.

Heading towards the window and ducking slightly so he could crawl out, he looked over his shoulder at me. "Goodnight Bella." My breath hitched, but he was gone. The way my name had rolled off of his tongue was mesmerizing. I tried to shake the thought.

I got up and closed my window making sure it was locked tightly. I turned out my light and crawled into bed. Try as I might I couldn't get him out of my head. Every time I would close my eyes I would see his piercing green eyes and dancing flames behind them. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

_He grabbed my leg and hitched it behind his back. I felt his arousal push into my center and I couldn't help but moan. "Bella I need you."_

I awoke with a start the sheets tangled in my legs, my breathing fast, and a sheen of sweat adorning my forehead. _What the fuck just happened._ I knew it was a dream and that's what I kept telling myself. _But why can I feel it._ It felt so real. I definitely needed to take a long shower.

After my morning shower I got dressed in some sweats that were riding dangerously low and my black tank top. Charlie seems to be able to ignore the fact that I have tattoos and piercings; which I will eternally be grateful for. When I got down stairs I grabbed a box of lucky charms and turned towards the fridge to grab the milk. I noticed a note on the fridge with my name on it.

The hand writing was messy, but I couldn't help but remember the notes my mother use to leave for me on a daily basis. That was our only form of actual communication for the last few months because she had been so busy catering to _his_ needs. But I really didn't feel like thinking about that right now. I used everything I had in me to focus on the present and concentrate on the note in front of my face.

_Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I decided I should probably leave you a note…. Well I'm next door, feel free to come over whenever… _

_Emmett_

It was a sweet thought, but after my dream last night I decided it would be best if I stayed home. I wasn't ready to deal with this on any level yet. I just really needed time and space so that I could organize my thoughts.

After I finished eating my cereal I went upstairs and turned on some music. I decided I should do the last of my unpacking. I mean I would definitely be here for another two years if not more.

While I was unpacking though I couldn't stop myself from thinking; thinking about my dream last night, which inevitably led me to thinking about the bronze hair boy who came through my window last night.

Why would he sneak into my room so late at night?

I guess I get where he was coming from with the fact that he couldn't just go to my front door. That would look like he had other intentions than just to talk, but then again crawling through my window like Romeo doesn't really do much for his case either.

This is how I spent the remainder of my afternoon. Even though I tried to stay busy and not to think about the boy next door and what he was doing; which also led me to thinking about what he was wearing. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help but think of him and how he made me feel.

It was weird how I felt so drawn to him. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but I knew there was no way it was normal. How could you feel this way, whatever it was, about someone you had just met?

I wasn't sure, but I had to stop thinking about it. This wouldn't get me anywhere. I just needed to stop thinking about it and forget it. Push it far down and lock it away. I didn't really feel like getting hurt and I knew there was no way he felt the same so it was pointless to continue with these musings.

I organized and reorganized my room several times to keep my mind occupied. Then I sat down with my favorite book Withering Heights and red until I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

EPOV

Emmett had just arrived at my house to hang out with everyone. I may be in my room but I know that he is here. I know this because it seems as though he has this insane notion that if he doesn't slam the door it wont necessarily shut. Which of course is insane like I said before, but its Emmett and I love him as a brother; therefore, I wasn't willing to voice my thoughts on his boisterousness.

All I think about is that Bella would be here too. This excited me to no end. I was so excited in fact that I almost ran downstairs in just my boxers.

I had no idea why I was so excited. I wasn't even sure why I had gone to her house last night. I usually could care less about other people, but for some reason I wanted to get to know her. I needed to know that she accepted me. I had never cared before about what other people thought of me, but with her it was different.

I wasn't really sure what this was that I was feeling, but I couldn't seem to shake it. I decided to just let it go and see where it leads me.

I was really clueless as to where it would lead, but to be completely honest I could care less. All I knew is that I wanted to try. For the first time in my life I was willing to let someone in. I wanted her to know everything. I didn't want to hide myself. If she wanted to know something I know I wouldn't think about it or alter the answer. I would just blurt it out like word vomit, just like I did about me smoking week.

Very few people knew that I smoked. The only reason Emmett knew was because he caught me smoking out on my balcony a few months back. Thankfully he kept my secret. Even though he was out there he was a really good friend, even though I kept everyone at an arms length from me.

Finally I was dressed and I tried to get down the stairs as nonchalantly as possible. I didn't work, I found myself taking two steps at a time. Luckily I was tall or else I would have fallen.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I caught the conversation that had already started as Emmett and Jasper started playing on my Xbox game console.

"Where's Bella? I was hoping to get to know her a little bit better. She finally started to open up towards the end of yesterday." Alice asked I could see her now and she did look pretty disappointed.

"She was asleep I didn't want to wake her, she had an incident with a spider and she was up pretty late." At this my sister rose her brow at him, but he just continued speaking. "I left her a note on the fridge for when she goes to eat, so she will probably be over when she wakes up." Alice nodded not satisfied, but knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

To act like I had a reason to be down here other than looking for Bella, I went to the kitchen to get some water. As I walked back through I tried to listen for further information, but no one was talking. Jasper and Emmett were glued to the war game that they were plying, Alice was reading a fashion magazine, and Rosalie was reading a car magazine.

I got back up stairs and decided I could just wait until I heard the door open and that would for sure be her. So I sat on my bed and was about to put on music, but that would hinder my hearing, so I just grabbed my sketch book and started drawing.

If I thought waiting to hear the door would be an easy task, I was so, so wrong.

During the span between about noon and 6 pm the front door opened twice, and the back door opened once.

All three times I went down stairs. The first time it was my dad coming home from the hospital. The second time it was my mom back from the grocery store.

The third time I came down right before six o'clock because I had heard the back door open, all of our friends were gone.

"Finally deciding to show yourself?" My sister asked me with the hint of a smile.

I nodded once, "Yeah I was sketching, where did everyone go?" I sat down on the sofa next to her hoping she would say Emmett went to go get Bella. No such luck.

"Everyone went home for the night. Emmett tried calling Bella once, but his dad answered and said she was listening to music and unpacking" This made sense I knew she had just moved here, but t the same time I still wished she had come over to hang out for a while. I hope I didn't come on too strong last night.

"Oh." That's all I could say. Immediately I got pulled in to my head trying to remember exactly what I said last night, and how she had reacted. I didn't remember any bad sentiments, well besides me stopping her from smoking a joint, but I really didn't think her dad would appreciate it. I wasn't really one for purposefully pissing off the parents. I was more about enjoying the moment and not getting grounded so I could continue to enjoy it.

"Huh?" I suddenly noticed that Alice was talking to me. I hope she didn't think too much of it.

"Well I was just wondering if you want to watch a movie. Mom forgot a main ingredient for dinner. Something like thyme or something. She didn't feel like going out again so they ordered pizza its in the kitchen." I stood up without giving an answer and grabbed a few pieces of pizza.

Once I sat down on the sofa she popped in Harry Potter, I guess it was one of those nights. She had a thing about wizards.

During the movie for some reason I started to think bout when school would start again. I don't know why.

I guess I could guarantee that I would see Bella everyday then. I would most likely have a lot of classes with her as well since we were both going to be juniors. Although she was sixteen and I was seventeen. I knew her birthday was this year because she was just a year younger than Emmett……

Somehow my thoughts always came back to her no matter what. They went from Harry Potter, to when school would start since it was only July…. Then my thoughts took a turn to seeing Bella, wondering when her birthday was, to finally wondering what she was doing right now.

I excused myself from the room only feeling slightly bad about leaving Alice to watch the movie herself. Then I went as quietly as possible to the back door and to the tree that was by her window. When I looked up preparing to climb up and surprise her again I noticed the light was off.

It was only eight at night. She must still be exhausted from everything that happened. As I walked back to my house to go up to my room I contemplated my earlier thought some more.

Although she could still be exhausted from her traveling I knew there was more to it. I remember when Emmett told us what happened to his mother. She lived in phoenix with Bella because their parents had gotten divorced years prior. Although they didn't see each other a lot Emmett was very upset that his mother had died.

He didn't go into detail. All I knew is she was gone and Bella, who didn't really talk much with the Chief and Emmett was coming to live with them. I knew she was very close with her mother. That was her whole reason for living with her in the first place.

I knew there was no way she was over it already. I just hope that she is doing okay. I knew she couldn't talk about her mom to Charlie or Emmett and sometimes you just needed to talk bout it. So that's when I decided what I would do for her. Hopefully it would help us get closer, especially since I wasn't all that sure how she felt about me.

I will offer to be there when she needs some one to listen. I wont judge its not my place. I'll just be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello I'm sorry its been so long.... I have like three more chapters pre planned for both of my stories. But I'm having issues with the editing and actual posting of said chapters. So yeah. I'm hoping to post more in the next couple of weeks, but I just feel like I'm letting everyone down. I have no idea if I got any reviews or adds last time I posted because for some reason everything from this site ended up in my spam folder. so yeah. Enjoy, I hope its up to par...**

**Please Review!  
**

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I didn't want to push it…. She had lived next door to me for a month…

A month had passed and I had only seen her once. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew Emmett was at least slightly worried. He would come over, and when Alice would pout and ask where Bella was, he would just shrug his shoulders.

Although his shrugging didn't last long, he was staying over here for shorter hours. He and Rose started retreating to his house after only a couple of hours of hanging out. Needless to say when we would want to go out like to La Push or out to the dinner they would decline. It really sucked because usually summer was the best time of the year obviously and now…. Well now it wasn't.

This was our last summer to really hang out with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. They were all leaving for college after this next school year. Even though they would be back to visit on breaks and stuff, it wouldn't be the same any more.

A month; I've waited a month for her to come around. I had promised myself that I would be there if she needed someone. I knew what it was like to suffer through a loss. I knew what it felt like to be lost afterwards and not really knowing where to turn.

It's been a month, I haven't helped. I'm going to change that today.

I decided I should probably call Emmett and let him know I was coming over and what I was planning on doing. No one knew my real story except for Carlisle and Esme. They all knew I went through a lot as a kid and I was adopted, but no one knew what happened. They had all seen my dark times. Sure those times were worse than just holing up in a bedroom for weeks at a time.

But I knew. I knew what could happen in the solitude… It gave you time to think… time to come up with ways to hurt yourself and others. Nothing good could come of her solitude. I was going to fix it. Somehow I was going to get her to open up.

I pressed speed dial two and waited for him to pick up. It was early still ten in the morning, but I needed to do this ASAP.

He finally picked up and he sounded awake enough.

"Hey man… hear me out okay? I wanted to come over and see…."

BPOV

The Heart in the Abyss

I see it now

I see the abyss

The lie that one lives

The life that never is

I can not control my heart

It simply exists

It controls me

And all that I live

Who am I to hold it back?

To put a reign on it

To tell it no

To say you can't have what you want

I think you should go

That wouldn't be fair to my heart

No it wouldn't

I could try to get a hold on it

But then it might turn wooden

I have no other life

But that, that my heart gives me

With out it I wouldn't live

I simply wouldn't be me

He sat down next to me and just sat in silence.

I hate silence. It allows way to much time to process thoughts and I hate that with a passion. Not that I speak often without thinking, but in the kind of a situation I always seem to think about what they want. I was pretty sure I knew. This probably had something to do with my solitude. Why would Edward care though?

I hadn't spoken to him or anyone else really for that matter, in about a month. It's not that I didn't like them. In fact I loved Emmett and I thought Alice was really nice, even though she was a bit exuberant for me, she was nice enough.

To be truthful I have been like this since the day I had to go to the morgue to identify the body of my mother and step father. The only reason I went next door on my first day here is because of the fact that I wanted to make Emmett happy and I had been on some really great meds that day. I had run out of meds within the next couple of days and ever since then I haven't left the house.

I was almost desperate enough within the first week of being off of them to ask my dad to take me to the doctor so I could get more.

But now…

Well now I don't feel anything. I'm numb and it feels good. For once I can not really think about what happened in Phoenix because my mind won't register anything except sleep and occasionally food. I can even remember the last time I had to use the bathroom. I really can not feel anything. It's like I have Congenital Insensitivity to Pain.

The first few days after I ran out of my medicine I couldn't seem to get my mom and Phil's images from my mind. I was having vivid nightmares to go with it as well. Luckily Emmett was a heavy sleeper so I don't even think he knew about it. Charlie on the other hand woke up the first couple of nights barging into my room with his shot gun.

After the third time of realizing it was just a nightmare, I think he learned how to ignore it because he never woke me up again. My only explanation is that he had no idea what to do with me, his screaming teenage daughter, when I woke up from nightmares of my mother's dead body crying bloody murder. Yeah I was just rays of sunshine.

Edward continued to remain quiet. I needed to know what he wanted. I couldn't take the quiet anymore. When he was next to me there was this electricity. The quiet wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't so uncomfortable.

"What did you need Edward? Couldn't you wait for Emmett next door? You live close you know?" I didn't bother turning towards him I didn't know what would happen if I were to look at him. I just started straight ahead at the T.V not really seeing anything.

I felt his body shift beside me and I was pretty sure he was now facing me completely. He sighed before he started talking. It sounded frustrated. "I was worried about you. I thought I would check on you. No ones seen you in a while." I chuckled humorously.

Worried about me? Why? "Why would you be worried Edward? You don't even know me… you have no reason to be worried…" I trailed off not really sure what else to say. I didn't want to say too much, but at the same time I wanted to tell him everything. What was this pull I felt. It was like we were our own solar system and we were drawn to each other by the inevitable gravity.

"Look Bella, I'm not really here for Emmett, I'm here because he's worried. Everyone is actually worried. Yeah we may not know you that great, but we still care. My sister is upset and every time Emmett comes over she asks about you and he has no clue. He says he only sees you in passing and it's rare. You haven't even left the house. Talk to me, my offer stands, I'll listen to you I wont judge I promise."

I didn't know what to say. I felt an urge to talk to him, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't get it. So I decided to be honest with him. He seemed like the type of person who would respect honesty. I stood and faced him. "Look like I said before, you don't know me! Plus you wouldn't get it, you and your cushy life. So fuck off will ya?"

With that I made my way to the stairs and ran up them. When I made it to my room I slammed the door and pressed my back against it. I slid all the way down till I was sitting on the floor. I held my breath and waited for the tale tell sign of the creaking stairs to tell me he was following me.

Then I heard it; it wasn't the foot steps I had been listening for.. It was a quite sigh on the other side of the door. It sounded defeated. I wasn't quiet sure why he would sound so defeated like that, but it made my heart clench.

I heard him slide down too. He was so close I could feel him. I didn't have the slightest clue as to why I could, but it was like I felt his presence. Just like earlier when he had first walked in the front door and ran up the stairs. I swear all of my senses woke up in that moment and all of my nerve endings were on high alert to him.

It seemed odd to me at the moment how I couldn't feel anything but him. I couldn't feel my own pain or sorrow, but I could feel his conflict and pain.

I heard him take a deep breath. His voice came out in an exhaling gush. "I do know what it feels like you know?" I snorted loudly. I highly doubted that he actually knew. I knew the day that I saw him that he was interesting and troubled, but what kind of problems can you have when your parents are practically rich and you have everything you could ever want.

Before I could voice my opinions he spoke again. "Did you know I was adopted?" He never paused long enough for me to answer.

"Yeah I was adopted when I was five. Unfortunately it was after my mother was murdered." I clutched my chest. I may not know this boy, but my heart hurt for him in ways I had never experienced with another human being.

"I know what it feels like to loose people you love. I may have only been five, but I loved them both." Both?

"What happened to your dad?" He sighed again, he seemed agitated slightly by my question. But he was the one who started this conversation. And for some reason unbeknownst to me I really wanted to know this boy.

"It's a long story Bella. I just wanted you to know, for what its worth, that I know what you are going through. The situation may be slightly different, but I believe that the underlying emotions are the same in spirit." He sighed again and suddenly I wished I could see him. I wanted to know what his body language was like in a moment like this. I wanted to know if it was guarded or open for the world to see.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you. If you want to talk that is. I promise not to judge. I know what its like to feel like everyone's judging you and analyzing your coping skills. They tell you, you don't cry enough, or your too angry, but they do not really know what its like to loose someone in the same capacity as we do…" He trailed off towards the end.

I was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who offers their insight like that. Not just their insight, but their undivided attention, and advice with no judgment?

I wanted to learn his story. To learn a piece of him that others may not know. So I decided to compromise. I figured it would be best in the long run. I could put off talking about myself for a while or at least most of the details until he conceded and told me his.

I sighed and stood preparing to open the door. I had my door on the handle, but I decided to speak before I willingly let him in, not only to my room, but into my head and myself.

"I'll talk to you if you promise to talk to me." I heard him shift on the other side of the door.

"Like I said Bella, it's a long story."

I attentively opened the door at that, figuring it's the best I would get. Edward almost fell back, but caught himself pretty quickly.

I looked up at him through my lashes and shyly offered myself to him. "I have lots of time."

I stepped aside to show I meant it and he slowly entered my room taking it all in as I shut my door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey there, sorry for the super late update... I've been so busy.... I've learned with this story and my other one When Love is Unwanted, I have learned that my life is WAY too busy to make promises on posting dates..... so I am no longer going to make promises...**

**I wanted to let everyone know who is reading this story that I am done for now...... I have so much going on that I have no creative juices flowing through me.... I might do a sequel but again no promises. The only thing is... for now on I will be writing it out completely before ever posting... that way I can make sure I am happy with it. That's what happened with both of my stories, but thats what the first time's for right? Learning.... so yeah if you would like to see the drama of a senior year alog with the changes of going to college just say so in your review! **

**Thanks to all who have read this!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

BPOV

That night a year ago changed everything. This is my second summer in Forks and I have the best friends anyone could ever want. After the first night I let Edward into my room and my life, everything changed. I saw things a bit differently.

I told him about my mom and step dad, eventually, and how they died. I told him about the horrible car accident that I blamed myself for. See I had been in the back seat and Phil had turned around to shout at me. Edward was the only one that knew the 'details about that night. Not even Charlie knew what led to the death of the one and only woman he ever loved.

My mother was so lenient, yet there was one thing she was very strict about and that was drugs and boys. Well I had decided I was going to a party whether she liked it or not and I did. When they realized I was gone that night they knew exactly where to find me, and I was in a compromising position with a guy from school. It wasn't of my doing. I was high. The only reason why I remember that night is because of the accident that happened on the way home.

Phil had turned slightly to get a look at me while he lectured with my mother to me. He didn't se the big rig. None of us did. We were in his tiny Porsche. We never had a chance. We heard a horn. I turned and gasped. Phil hadn't buckled up. Neither had my mom. My mom flew through the windshield; while Phil was pinned in his seat. I will never forget that night.

The only reason why I have moved past it at all was because of Edward. I will always remember that night, but because of him I will never blame myself again. I couldn't stop the big rig.

Edward told me about his tattered past. How he had watched his birth mother be murdered by his father when he was four. How the courts had had him give a testimony at the hearing. How his father was behind bars for life, but how Edward couldn't hate him forever. He had decided to forgive him for certain things that he wouldn't tell me. Something about his dad couldn't control himself. Edward even convinced me to go visit my mother's grave stone before the summer was over. We all went; Charlie, Emmett, Rose, Alice Jasper, Edward and I.

I was glad I did it. I needed the closer. Now Edward, Alice, and I are preparing for our senior year of high school while Emmett, Rose, and Jasper prepare to head off for college. They all decided to stay in Seattle to be close to us. Emmett even got a football scholarship.

Life is changing very quickly and I am so excited. I have more than I could ever wish for. There is just one thing missing a guy. That's right, I have lived here for a year and have had no such luck with guys. Alice told me that Edward and Emmett have been keeping all of the pervs at school away, which confuses me to no end. I get Emmett but why Edward.

Even though there is no guy in my life I can't complain to much. I have five guys around me 24/7 who treat me unbelievably good. I couldn't ask for more. They all have a place in my heart. Jasper and Emmett are my big brothers. I say this because I go to them when I need brotherly advice. Charlie of course always has the number one place as my dad. Carlisle is a very close second for dad. And then Edward is the best friend a girl could ever want. He's even gotten me out of some very unwanted shopping trips with his sister.

Overall life is better than I ever could have imagined. _Ding Dong…_ And there's Alice … She's suppose to help me get ready for our big group outing. We are heading out for a night on the town in Seattle . I cant wait, she said were eating in the Space Needle. It should be lots of fun.

EPOV

Tonight's the night. I've been hanging out with Bella everyday since she let me into her very complicated head. Not that complicated is a bad thing, but it's very…. well complicated.

Like I said though tonight's the night. Alice is going over to Bella's to get her ready. She thinks we are going out as a group, but I am picking her up at seven by myself to take her out. I want it to be a surprise so that she doesn't freak out about tonight. I think it would just be better this way. If you haven't figured it out yet I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Since Bella came into the picture I stopped seeing other girls. Even just having Bella as a friend is a lot better than having any other girls.

I really think Bella could be the one and I am so happy she walked into my life and allowed me into hers. I can't wait to see where senior year takes us.

BPOV

Someone knocked on the door around seven and I opened it to a very handsome and nervous Edward. That's weird for him because he's never nervous.

"Where's everyone else?" He pulled at his tie and lifted his arm for me to take, and I did without a second thought.

"There's no one else Bella." I stopped at this not quite understanding what he was saying. At my reluctance to walk forward he turned to me.

"I wanted tonight to be a surprise, but I should probably just as now so I'm not let down later." I still didn't understand. I could tell something was going on, but I couldn't pin point it….

Oh no… "Wait, are you dating someone? Because if that's all it is, there's no surprise anyone would be lucky to have you."

He sighed, but it came out as a half laugh. "I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and then his lips were moving again. I didn't hear that did I?

"I'm sorry what? I think I misheard you."

He laughed louder this time. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
